


anything, just call me, okay?

by jamesmarchant (orphan_account)



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, dog parks, einy!!!, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 14:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14082726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jamesmarchant
Summary: James doesn’t understand how something so small can even be considered a dog.But still, here he was, watching Ein tousle and romp around with what is either a mouse or a chihuahua in the dirt.(prompt fill from my tumblr @jamesmarchant)





	anything, just call me, okay?

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to the lovely gina, @myriadus here on ao3 for this prompt <3

James doesn’t understand how something so  _ small _ can even be  _ considered _ a dog.

But still, here he was, watching Ein tousle and romp around with what is either a mouse or a chihuahua in the dirt. They sort of complimented each other, the tiny thing making up for its size with almost comically ferocious play-growls while Ein seemed happy enough just running in circles with the little thing at her heels. James had fondly dubbed it  _ Mouse _ in his head. 

James looked on from where he sat in the grass a few feet off, leaning his back against a shady tree he found in the corner of the dog park. The sun, in typical LA fashion, was beating down hard over the field and scattered trees. James honestly wasn’t enjoying it, still not used to the heat after moving here only a handful of months prior. 

A few other dogs came and went, sniffing at Mouse or trying to get a rouse out of Ein, but they all got bored and scampered off once it became clear the two only had eyes for each other. 

Leave it to Ein, James figures, to come to a busy LA dog park and pick one dog and one dog only to make friends with. Like father like daughter, James supposes. 

A hurt squeal brought James’ attention back to the pair from where he had been staring off into the crowd of people and larger dogs, and he found Ein in an absolute heap on the dirt with Mouse standing an inch or two away. James didn’t know that dogs could think things like “ _ are you serious?” _ but that little thing had the most  _ judging  _ look in it’s eyes. 

It made James laugh as he stood and made his way to where Ein was still laying in the dirt, now wiggling around a little. “Don’t judge her, she’s special, y’know.” he says, directed at Mouse. He squats down to Ein, then, giving her a poke and a quick belly rub, “Did you fall down? What happened?” 

As soon as she was touched Ein seemed to forget every woe she ever had, jumping to her feet and wiggling her whole ass in lieu of a tail. James laughed again and gave her ears an affectionate scratch, and Mouse must have gotten jealous because it scampered up to James with it’s tail wagging too. 

“Hello, there.” James quipped, offering his hand for a sniff because honestly he doesn’t know how to pet something so small, “Where’s your mama?” 

“Papa, more like.” A voice suddenly said to James’ right, and he will deny to his dying breath the little flop that his heart did when he looked up. 

Walking towards James was a dark-haired, tan, bearded  _ wall _ of muscle. The man looked maybe like he had just gotten off from the gym or a run, sporting a dark tank top and shorts. Sweat was still clinging a little to his forehead, and his eyes were bright and playful.

Fuck, he was  _ hot. _

James smiled and laughed awkwardly, just a little lost for words. The man flopped down to sit on the ground next to James, opening his arms for the tiny chihuahua to absolutely  _ leap _ into his lap, practically vibrating with excitement. James still hadn’t said anything, but the other blessedly picked up James’ slack when he said “I’m Brett, this is Peaches.”

“I’m James, this is Ein.” James said, giving Ein some scratches as he introduced her. 

“Nice to meet you two.” Brett said, giving James a warm smile that he could look at for hours if you’d let him, “Bet you weren’t expecting somebody like me to own her.” He continued, looking down to give Peaches the attention she was begging for, huffing out a laugh at her antics.

“Uh,” James said, then cut himself off with a laugh of his own, “Yeah, I’ll be honest that I wasn’t. Is she your girlfriend’s?”

Brett laughed harder at that, looking up to grin at James, “Nah, no girlfriend. I went to the shelter looking for a pittie and came home with this. She’s got  _ killer _ puppy eyes.” 

James laughed again, and then watched as Ein must have decided that it was play time again, woofing at Peaches and giving a few funky little jumps and wiggles until Peaches hopped out of Brett’s lap to run around some more. 

“I haven’t seen you around here before, did you just move here?” Brett said, and when James turned his gaze from the dogs to Brett, he found the other leaning back with his palms flat on the dirt. It was a relaxed pose, but good  _ god _ did his arms pain a pretty picture.

James kept a lid on it though, and did his best to not sound awkward when he responded, “Actually, yeah. I moved here a couple months ago, I only just now got around to bringing Ein to a park.” 

“Cool! Where’d you move from?” Brett said, giving James another of his warm smiles.

“Denver.” 

Brett’s eyebrows shot up, “Oh man, that must be a challenge with the weather.” 

“Man, you have no idea. I can’t  _ go  _ anywhere.” James said with a dramatic sigh.

Brett hummed in acknowledgement, the smile still gracing his face. A beat passed in comfortable quiet, just for a moment nothing but the distant barks and laughter mixing with the wind and noises of the street. 

Brett shifted, looking away from where the dogs were playing to glance down at his watch. He must have not liked what he saw because his eyebrows furrowed for a second, “Fuck, I should get going.” James doesn’t let himself think too hard about the rock of disappointment that plops into his gut as Brett calls the dogs over and scoops up Peaches. “Thanks for watching my hamster.” 

James laughed while Brett beamed, quipping, “Anytime, man.”

“Hey,” Brett said, still grinning, “You wanna swap numbers?” 

And just like that, James’ heart was back to flopping around like Ein in the dirt the same way it did when James first caught sight of Brett. “Oh!” He said eloquently, “Sure, sure!” 

They both fished their phones out of their respective pockets and traded them, and while Brett was tapping in his number he said to James “I can guess how shitty it is moving to a new city, especially one so big, so,” he stopped typing and held out James’ phone for him to take back, “Anything, just call me, okay?”

James smiled, feeling his cheeks heat up just a little before he fumbled to get it under control as he passed Brett back his own phone. “Yeah! Uh, thanks.” 

Brett smiled back at James and stood, Peaches securely in his arms, and gave James a little wave before he turned and walked away.

James watched his receding back for a moment before Ein got sick of the lack of attention, and she let out a little whine and scratched at his leg. 

“I hope you liked Peaches, Einy. I’m hoping we’ll see her again.” James said quietly, rubbing at Ein’s ears with a smile he couldn’t contain across his face. 

**Author's Note:**

> im @jamesmarchant on tumblr, come say hi!  
> hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
